Rose and riddle
by rev102
Summary: New chapter 3: Sess n Rin had another fight during cooking class. After that, Kagura had showed up n Rin had a new enermy. She'd done lot of tricks to make Sess stay away from her. But, she fail b'coz...?
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha is one of my favourite anime. Hehehe...I write this story until midnight... Please read & review. **

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

FISRT DAY AT SCHOOL

"Get up you lazy girl!"

The noise had just waked the girl up from her sweet dream. She yawned and then looked at the person who interrupt her sweet dream, "what's the matter? Today is Sunday. I don't need to go to school."

The other girl was shocked when she heard what her cousin said just now. Immediately, she took the calendar on the table and glanced at it. After that, she smirked and turned to her cousin who was still on her bed.

"Open your eyes wide Rin, look today is Monday, not Sunday."

Rin immediately took the calendar from her cousin's hand and look carefully at it. After a few second, she immediately jumps out of bed and go to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up Kagome? Great, now I am gonna late to school. It is your entire fault! I hate you!" Rin shouted from the bathroom.

"Hey, it's not my fault; you're the one who think today is Sunday. By the way, I'm going now Rin, see you at school!" Kagome quickly took her knapsack and ran to school without waiting for her cousin.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rin quickly wore her school uniform, graphed her knapsack on the table and decent the stairs as fast as she could. Her aunt was mentioning something about stoking but she just ignored her. The only thing that was in her mind was get to school on time. She slammed the door shut and ran to school without saying good-bye to her aunt.

"Rin, you are wearing a pair of green socks." Her aunt sighed and shake her head before continue to do the housework.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin looked at her watch and smirked "I've made it on time!" She looked up at the large high school that stood before her. _Wow, this school is so beautiful. I bet the teacher must get paid pretty darn well. _Shethought with a smile.

Rin was a new student. The very reason her parent wanted her to enter this school was they thought it would be good to have her cousin, Kagome watch over her. Her parent was always busy with their work and hardly had time to spend with her.

Rin took a deep breath and entered the main door. Many students were already in the school. Rin tried to dodge as many students as she could but she still got knocked over.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Rin dusted off and stood up.

"Yeah, you should be sorry wench. Are you blind? Can't you see I'm standing right here?" said the tall boy.

"Hey, who the hell you think you is calling me like that? I already said sorry, what more do you want? A slap?" Screamed Rin, started to get annoyed.

She looked up at the tall boy. He had long white hair and golden eyes. _His hair is as white as snow, soft and so beautiful. I want to touch it. Wait, white? How can it be? He's not an old man. _Rin stared at the boy. She was curious about the color of his hair.

"Hey wench, why are you staring at me like that? Oh, I know. You must have fallen in love with me."

"What the hell are your talking about? You must be sick, moron! How could I love a person who had just called me wench! Now move your disgusting face out of my way!"

The boy was about to say something when a female with long raven colored hair yelled, "Sess, what are you doing there?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl then back to Rin. "Nothing, just playing around with this stupid little girl."

Rin ran toward the girl and hid at her back. "Kagome, he tried to bully me."

"Sess, you shouldn't bully a helpless little girl. It's rude, you know." Kagome smile at Sesshoumaru and then turn to face her cousin. "It's okay Rin. He just wants to have a short conversation with you."

"Short conversation? He called me wench, you know!" Rin shouted at Kagome

"Relax Rin. I know him. He is my friend, his name is Sesshoumaru." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Sess, this bright and bubbly girl is my cousin, Rin."

Rin had her tongue stuck out towards Sesshoumaru when Kagome mentioned her name.

"Oh, nice to meet you, RAINY!" Sesshoumaru glared dagger at her before he ran of in the other direction.

"Hey, my name is Rin, its R.I.N, Rin, not Rainy you stupid, idiot white- hair boy!" She screamed at him.

"Wow Rin, when did you learn all that harsh word?" Kagome asked.

"Well, television I guess." Rin chuckle and then headed inside with Kagome to the office so she could have her schedule.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru walked along the corridor and wandered what had just happened. _That stupid wench, I swear I'll kill her one day!_ Sesshoumaru kicked the dustbin beside him.

"Ha, who's the lucky one that makes you 'happy' Sess?" A male yelled from behind.

Sesshoumaru noticed that it was his brother, Inuyasha. "Cut the crap Inuyasha. Your girlfriend brought her cousin here."

"So, what's the point?" Inuyasha asked.

"The point is, she is the most arrogant girl that I've ever seen. I hate her attitude! This morning, she bumped into me, so I snapped at her. However, guest what, she snapped back at me! I swear I'll kill her with my own hand!" Sesshoumaru clenched his fist after saying that.

"What? That was very interesting. I must tell these juicy stories to Miroku and Kagome!"

"I advise you not to do that, my little brother!" Sesshoumaru was about to hit him when Miroku showed up from behind.

"So Inuyasha, I heard you called my name and said something about stories. What..." Before Miroku finish his line, Kouga came and pulled his tiny ponytail.

"Hey lecher, story about grabbing girl's butt again? Come on Mir, I hate that kind of thing!" Kouga yelled at Miroku.

"Hey guys, right on time." Inuyasha smirked and started to tell them about the stories.

Sesshoumaru was angry but he cannot do anything to stopped Inuyasha from telling them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first lesson had already started when Kagome entered her class.

"Kagome, have you forgotten that class started on 8.00 am?" The teacher asked her with serious tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Kenny. I was helping my cousin to find the principal room." Said Kagome.

Miss Kenny told her to sit down and continue the lesson. Suddenly, someone knocked the door and it was her class teacher, Mr. Kenji. Mr. Kenji talked with Miss Kenny for a moment and then he entered the class with a female student.

"Class, today we will have a new student." He turned to the new student and smile. "Introduce yourself so they will know your name."

The girl nodded and started to introduce herself. "My name is Rin Fujioka. I hope you all can be my friend."

Rin looked at the whole student in the class and noticed she was in the same class with Kagome. She was happy, not until someone ruined it, and the person was Sesshoumaru. He put a fake smile on his face when she was looking at him. To make the matter worse, the only open seat left was right next to him and she have no choice but to sit there.

_Why these happened to me in my first day of school? I can't believe it! _Rin thought sadly.

* * *

**Hehehe, the reason I write this story is... I want to improve my English! This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. TQ**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this chapter a little bit boring... Please R&R. **

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

PUNISHMENT

Rin had tried her best to pay attention in class. However, Sesshoumaru kept kicking her desk. _What does he want? I cannot pay 100 attention in class if he keeps on doing this. I must stop him._ Rin took out a piece of paper, wrote something down and folded. She threw the paper at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru opened the note and read it; _I bet your foot must be hurt for keep on kicking my desk! Why did you stop and pay attention to the teacher, idiot? _Sesshoumaru stared at the paper for a while and then he wrote something on it. He folded it and threw it back to Rin.

Rin calmly opened the paper and read it; _I am bored. The teacher was only copying the textbook content to the board, why should I pay attention to her? I can read the whole thing by myself. By the way, your face is so ugly when you are angry, wench. _Rin cannot believe what she had just read. She can't stand it anymore. She threw her textbook at his head but she does not realize Miss Kenny was looking at her.

"Miss Fujioka, how dare you behave impertinently during my class! Today is your first day in my class, instead of paying attention; you throw your book to your friend! Well, why don't you stay back after the school and clean the Music Room until it sparkle." Miss Kenny gave Rin a stern look.

"But…I… I'm not the one who start it… It's unfair." Rin bristling with anger.

"Of course you are the one who started it. Everyone in this class saw you throw the book. Enough, just do what I told you just now!"

Rin sighed and nodded her head. Miss Kenny wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to the class monitor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin, why are you doing that?" Kagome asked Rin.

"It's his entire fault!" Rin pointed to Sesshoumaru. "He kept kicking my desk during the lesson, and I lost my temper. That's why I threw the book to his head."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a glare and then looked back to her cousin. "Rin, I don't know what to say. He is my friend and you are my cousin… I…" Kagome struggling to find the right answer, luckily her friend, Sango and Ayame came into her on the right time.

"What's wrong Kagome? You look sad." Sango asked her.

"Yeah, Sango is right, I rarely see you sad." Said Ayame.

"Well, something happen during Miss Kenny lesson. Rin was caught throwing a book to Sess's head." Kagome replied. "And she punishes her to clean the Music Room."

Sango and Ayame startled by Kagome words. "What? Rin threw a book to Sess's head? Wow, what a brave action!"

"She said he's the one who started it. I'm not sure whether it is true or not." Kagome said.

"Look, I know Rin since she was 10 and I bet she is telling the truth. It is unfair to punish her alone." Ayame said.

Ayame and Sango had known Rin since she was 10. Since then they had become best friends. They always played together before Rin moved to Hokkaido with her Family.

"Hey, thanks Ayame, you are the only one who trusted me." Rin said with a smile on her face.

Kagome and Sango looked at Rin without saying anything. Sango looked at her watch and noticed it was recess time.

"Hey, the school is now in recess. Let's go to the cafeteria." Sango suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go, I'm starving." Kagome replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, Kouga, Seshoumaru and Miroku were sitting together in the cafeteria. They were discussing about yesterday homework. Inuyasha found out it was boring and he wanted to change the topic.

"Hey Sess, I heard you course trouble in class." Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, you mean kicking Little Rainy's desk and then she throws her book to my head?" Seshoumaru replied.

"Sess, I can't believe you did that to Kagome's cousin. You should learn to respect other people especially girls." Miroku said seriously.

"You deserved it Sess. Have you gone nuts? 'Kicking girl desk' you never act like this before." Kouga asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru shook her head and replied, "I don't know. She is different from the other girl."

Kouga and Inuyasha looked confuse. Miroku nodded his head and smirked. Then, he looked at Sesshoumaru and asked, "Sess, if the teacher absent today, would you throw the book back and scolded her like the way you scolded Kagura?"

"Of course not..." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Miroku grinning with delight. "One more question, why?"

"She will be sad if I do that." Sesshoumaru replied.

Inuyasha and Kouga mouth dropped open when they heard Sesshoumaru's answer. Miroku smile evily at the three of them and said, "I finally understand now."

"Understand what, Mir? Tell us quickly." Inuyasha begged.

"Hey guys, what are you discussing about?" Kouga turned and noticed it was Kagome. "Hi! Where are the others?"

"There." Kagome pointed at the counter. "So, what are you discussing about before I interrupt? Kagome asked.

"Nothing important. It's just about your cousin, Rin. You forgot to introduce her to us." Miroku lied.

Rin paid her drink at the counter and tried to find a place to sit. Then, she noticed Kagome was waving at her. She walked towards her and looked at the people around her.

"Rin, they are my friends. The one with high ponytail is Kouga. Next to him is Miroku. Be careful with him because he is the school no. 1 pervert. The guy with the long black hair there is Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's little brother." Kagome pointed towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome, have you warn Rin about Miroku?" Sango asked. No one noticed she was around until she open her mouth. Rin was a little bit confused about Miroku being a pervert and Ayame tried to explain to her but she still doesn't get it.

_Slap!_

Everyone turned his or her head to the loud sound that resounded from Sango's hand against Miroku's cheek. "I swear you will never see the sky again if you grope my butt again!" Sango exclaimed, glaring at him.

Now, Rin understood what Kagome mean just now. As she watched Sango yelled at Miroku, she does not realized Sesshoumaru was staring at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was over and Rin could only watched the other students went home happily. She walked along the corridor and thought;_ why should I clean the Music Room? It's not my fault. That bastard, I swear I will take revenge on him!_

"There you are, Rin. Do you need my help to clean the Music Room?" Kagome asked her.

"Thanks, but I better do it myself." Said Rin, Smiling.

"Rin, if you need my help, just give me a ring." She told Rin. She waved goodbye to her and went home.

_I better started to clean the room now. _Rin thought sadly.

Rin went to the office to get the key to the music room. When she entered the room, she nearly fainted because the room looked more like a store than a music room! The dust that covered the music instruments and the window was about an inch thick. The music note was scattered everywhere. The books on the shelves were not properly arranged and some of it were on the floor. Rin deeply regret for not accepting Kagome offer.

Rin began cleaning the room by picking up the books and the music notes. Then, she swept the floor. It took her 30 minutes to sweep the entire room. Later, she took a pail of water and mop up the window and the music instrument.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was reading in the library. However, he cannot concentrate on what he was reading because he had guilty conscience towards Rin. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about her?_

He closed the book and put it back onto the shelves. He had decided to help Rin to clean the music room. He ran as fast as he could and reached the music room. _Well here I go, I just need to say sorry and help her. That's all. _Sesshoumaru thought with a gulp. He pushed open the door and looked inside.

He spotted Rin was staring at the music note. He came in and yelled at her; "What the hell are you doing there? You supposed to clean this room, not looking at the stupid music note."

"Mind your own business, idiot." Rin said, coolly. "I've already finish cleaning this room." Sesshoumaru was a little bit disappointed when he heard that.

"Rin… I…"

"What you want now, moron? Haven't you course enough trouble for me already? Get lost now or I throw that broom to you head!" Rin shouted angrily.

Sesshoumaru was outraged by her words. However, he realized he'll only make the matter worst if he yelled back. He stretch out his hand and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Rin struggled as strong s she could.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Sesshoumaru demanded. Rin was shocked by his outrageous behavior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood in front of the office. _Why he takes me here? _Rin wondered.

Sesshoumaru knocked and opened the door. Rin followed him into the office. She tried to free herself from Sesshoumaru grab but she failed.

Sesshoumaru walked towards Miss Kenny with Rin followed him from behind.

"Miss Kenny, can I talk with you for a moment?"

Miss Kenny looked at Sesshoumaru and replied, "Sure. What's wrong Mr. Taisho?"

"Miss Kenny, about the incident this morning, Rin is not the one who started it, but I am. I kicked her desk when she was trying to pay attention, that's why she threw her book to my head. I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru confession astonished Rin and Miss Kenny. Rin stared at him in disbelief. "Mr. Taisho, it would be the best if you explained earlier." Miss Kenny said coolly.

"I'm sorry."

"Save those words for her, Mr. Taisho."

"Rin, can you forgive me?"

"I…Er… Can you release me first?" Rin pointed to Sesshoumaru's hand.

Miss Kenny looked at them and smirked. "Just liked the old folk said; the course of true love never did run smooth."

* * *

**I use a proverb at the end of this chapter. Hehehe... R&R. TQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for deleting the previous chapter 3. **

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

THANK YOU

"Class, today in Cooking Class, we are going to make Chocolate Banana Muffin."

"Muffin? Miss June, I thought you will teach use how to make Cheese Cake." Exclaimed the class monitor, Eri. She was very disappointed when she heard Miss June's decision.

Miss June smiled an enigmatic smile and said, "Eri, don't underestimate the muffin's power. Some people said, you can a reputation as a good baker by making only muffin! Besides being enormously popular, muffins are also easy to mix and bake that you are likely to become an expert in no time. There are so many interesting flavours to choose from that you should never get bored. In fact, your only problem is likely to be deciding what type of muffin to make next! Do you understand?" The entire students nodded their head as the teacher finished her speech.

"Wow, I can see stars in Miss June's eyes." Kagome whispered to Rin.

"I see nothing." Reply Rin.

"Now, I want all of you to find your partner and I want this entire partner thing settle before I finished writing the ingredients on the board. You can start now." Miss June grabbed the chalk on the table and started to write the ingredients on the board.

"Sess, can I be your partner?"

"Sess, don't listened to her. I'm the most perfect partner in this school."

"I'm better than her, choose me instead of her!"

Many girls went to asked Sesshoumaru to be their partner. They were pushing and quarreling with each other. The feeling of hate and jealousy were rampant in the cooking room, and the situation was just like in the morning market and during discount sell. In the opposite, Sesshoumaru only slouch about at the class corner and looking at the crowd without doing anything.

"I never noticed Sesshoumaru is very popular. So Kagome, can I be your partner?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled and said, "I'm sorry Rin, Yuka asked me first."

"Girls, why all of you always fighting over for Sesshoumaru? Miss June yelled.

"Because he is so attractive." The girls replied.

"In that case, to end this chaos, Rin, would you like to be the charming prince's partner?" Miss June asked Rin with a look of appeal on her thin face.

"WHAT? WHY ME?" Rin and Sesshoumaru cried. They were very surprised by the teacher decision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rin, mash and measure the bananas."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Just do what I said, wench!"

"No way, pig!"

"Piglet!"

"Bastard!"

"Moron!"

"Bitch!"

"Bitch?" exclaimed Rin, glaring at him. Without Ssshoumaru noticing, Rin grabbed the banana in the bowl and smashed it on his face. _Whack!_ All this happened less than a second and now Sesshoumaru face was totally covered by the smooth banana. "You want bananas, I'll give you bananas!"

Sesshoumaru was petrified for a second for what Rin had done to him. _This girl really drives me crazy!_ Rin had such a good laugh watching Sesshoumaru's face and she was laughing so much she almost cried.

Suddenly, Rin sensed something cold and smooth came running down from her hair. She touched the white mixture and then yelled at him, "Sesshoumaru, you bastard!"

"Ha! Did you feel better with the mixture on your head?" Sesshoumaru cried while cleaning his face with the tissue. Both of them did not notice many eyes were watching them.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin, you two in my office, NOW!" Miss June yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, tell me. What wrong with you two?" Miss June questioned them with serious tone.

"He's the one who started all this. He called me bitch!" Rin tried to defend herself.

"During the class, she didn't give me a hand. So, it was her fault." Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

Miss June thought for a while and said, "I think the problem is both of you are stubborn and did not want to tolerate with each other, and now," Miss June smile and tap them on the shoulder, "apologize with each other and try to be friend instead of enemy."

They face each other and shake hand, "I'm sorry, but if you think that I will forget all this, you're wrong!" Both of them said, feebly.

"And don't forget to bake the muffin! I want to see 4 muffins on my table after school." Miss June said, smiling.

Walking out from the office, both of them walked along the corridor with sour face and feeling of unsatisfied.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you keeping following me? Get out of my way before I crush you like a flea!" Rin yelled. The corridor echoed as she yelled and the entire student there curiously looked at them.

"Are you insane? Why should I do that?" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, why should he do that?"

Rin turned towards the voice and saw a lanky girl was standing right behind her. She had long black hair and had two-feather shape hairpin on it. She was beautiful but her eyes reveal that she was cunning and full of lies.

"What are you doing here, Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked involuntarily.

"I'm tired of watching this little girl yelling at you. I cannot just stand there and watching you being humiliated by this girl." Kagura said while eyeing Rin evilly.

"It's none of your business. So stay out." Sesshoumaru remarked calmly.

Kagura's face became ashen at Sesshoumaru words. Quickly, she turned and walked away from there. Meanwhile, Rin only looking and felt pity towards her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid girl… One day, I swear I will kick you out from this school!" Kagura cried, slapping her book down on the desk.

"Doing that will not change anything."

"I know Kikyo, but I don't know what I should do."

A girl with Japanese traditional costume walked towards her. She had long black hair and her hair was tide up with white ribbon. Her name was Kikyo and she was Kagura best friend.

"You should take revenge on her!" She said with and evil smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you still following me?" Rin asked suddenly, stopping and turning upon Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not following you. This is the only way to the cooking room." Sesshoumaru remarked.

Rin sighed and both of them continue walking to the cooking room. When they passed the fountain at the school garden, Rin saw her school bag was in it. She was startled for a moment and then quickly went into the fountain to get her belonging. Sesshoumaru, who was walking in front of her stopped when he saw Rin jumped into the fountain.

"What are you doing? Swimming?" Sesshoumaru asked in astonishment.

"Someone threw my bag into this fountain and I'm trying to get it back. No, I can't find my purse…" Rin answered while searching her belonging.

"Need a hand?"

Rin turned and saw Sesshoumaru was helping her. She can't believed what she saw, the man that she despised most was helping her. She stood there and watched what he was doing. _I can't believed he's helping me! I thought he would laugh at me. But I was wrong, but why?_

"Ah, I found it! Here take it back before I throw it away." Sesshoumaru said, smiling.

Rin took her purse from his hand. She still was wandering why he has helped her. "Why are you helping me?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at her without answering her question. Then he continues walked to the cooking room, leaving her still thinking about what happening just now.

When Rin entered the cooking room, she saw her friend was waiting for her and there were 4 muffin on the table!

"What are you doing there? Come in and help us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Everything was finished Rin. The only thing left for both of you to do is to take these muffins to Miss June table." Sango smile and showed them the muffins on the table.

"I know you can't cook, that's why I asked them to help you." Kagome said, proudly.

Rin's face turned red when Kagome said that. No one knew she can't cook, and now, thanks to Kagome, everyone had known her secret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good job! I knew you can do it!" Rin cried, clapping her hand.

"Don't repeat what the teacher said, Rin. Besides, don't forget that you can't cook." Sesshoumaru said, sarcastically.

Rin gave him a grind and then walked into the class. When she looked on her desk, she saw a white paper cutter with a flowers sticker on it. Immediately, she took it and examined it. She was curios why the cutter was on her desk.

"You like it, don't you?" A female voice came from behind.

Rin turned and saw Kagura was sitting at the seat behind her. "What do you want from me?"

"It seems that you have spent most of your precious time with Sesshoumaru." Kagura remarked.

"So, what is the point? Are you being jealous at me? " Rin asked.

"No, I didn't!" Kagura yelled, gripping Rin's hand with a strength for which Rin should hardly have given her credit. Then, Kagura grabbed Rin's hand that holds the paper cutter and cut her right thumb, then she screamed loudly. Students came in and Rin was still startle by the incident just now.

"Help me, she's hurting me! Someone, please get her away from me!" Kagura screamed.

"It's not my fault, I didn't do it!" Rin cried.

"Liar, don't trust her! She attacked me when I tried to advise her on her rude behaviors. Look!" Kagura yelled, showing her right thumb that bleeding.

"I… I didn't do it!" Rin remarked. Tears started running down from her eyes.

"We must tell the teacher, hurry! I…."

_Slap!_

Kagura touched her right cheek and looked dreaded at the person that slap her. "Why are you doing this to me, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her right hand and bound the wound. After finished, he looked at her and said, "Kagura, you beauty is not suit you because you heart is as black as the ink. I know you are the one who threw Rin's bag into the fountain and cut your own finger. You really disappointed me, Kagura!"

Kagura stared at Sesshoumaru for a while then ran away from the class. "Sesshoumaru… Stupid!"

Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin that was still crying. He tapped her shoulder and whispered something to her. After that, Rin took her bag and walked out from the class together with Sesshoumaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks helping me, Sess. I really appreciate it. You know, I think Miss June was right, maybe we should be friend." Rin said, smiling.

"Friend… I never think about it." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Hey, don't act like a small boy! Come on Sess!"

"Okay. You started acting like an old grandma."

Rin jerked her right hand and they shake hand. After they shake hand, Sesshoumaru suddenly pulled her towards him and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Now, you are my girl friend, Rin!" Sesshoumaru cried with a merry laugh.

Rin turned round to hide her blushes. She hardly believed what Sesshoumaru did just now, and she can felt her heart pounding faster.

"I'm not your girl friend!"

"Of cause you are. You are a girl and you are my friend. That's why you are my girl friend."

"You're right… I am your girl friend."

* * *

**Hehehe… Finally… I can rest stop sitting in front of the computer. Hmmm, this is the recipe for the muffin that I talked about:**

**2 cup self-rising flour**

**½ cup castor sugar**

**½ cup chocolate chips**

**½ tsp salt**

**100g (3 ½ oz) butter**

**1 cup (250 ml/8 fl oz) milk**

**1 egg**

**1 tsp vanilla essence**

**1 cup (2 or 3) mashed bananas (use overripe bananas for strongest flavour)**

**turn the oven to 220c (425f). Stir the flour, castor sugar, chocolate chips and salt together with a fork.**

**Melt the butter, remove from heat, add the milk, egg and vanilla and beat well with a fork.**

**Mash and measure the bananas. Stir them into the liquid mixture and mix well. Add to the dry mixture and fold everything together carefully until all the flour is dampened; stop before the mixture is smooth.**

**Spoon into sprayed muffin pans and bake for 12-15 minutes, until they spring back when pressed in the centre.**

**Serve at any time of the day.**


End file.
